Truth & Lies
by viva los angeles
Summary: I know, lame title. Just read it. Happy Pheely Phluffy oneshot. R&R.


**A/N: Uh, not really much to say except this is to kill my writer's block and give you guys some Phluff to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF. Wish I did, though. Then I could afford a new pair of black Converse hightops for my Halloween costume. Oh, and Teej came up with the general idea.**

---

_Truth & Lies_

---

Phil and Keely were studying.

Well, they were supposed to be. Rephrase –

Phil and Keely were _not_ studying. They were sitting on the couch. Keely was wadding up sheets of notebook paper and throwing them at Phil, and he was zapping them with his Wiz'rd. As soon as the blue ray of light hit them, they spun around and poofed into nothingness. Keely was cracking up, doubled over in laughter, tears smearing her mascara because she was laughing so hard.

"Hey!" Phil protested. "Why'dja stop? I was having so much fun!" Keely just kept laughing. Phil bent down and scooted next to her, pushing her up by the shoulders. "You alright?"

Keely just nodded through gasps of air. "That is so fun! Do you sit around doing this, like, all day in the future?"

Phil shook his head. "Nah. We don't even have paper. We just use computers."

"You zap computers? Oh, right. Duh." She sat up and leaned against the couch, still gasping for breath.

Reaching into his pocket, Phil leaned closer to Keely. "You've got a little something on your cheek." He pulled out a tissue and leaned rather close, wiping the black smudges off her face. Keely opened her eyes wide and cocked an eyebrow. Blushing furiously, Phil cleared his throat and leaned back. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Keely shrugged, finally over the giggles. "Let's go skyaking," she suggested.

"Can't," Phil murmured. "Dad and Mom decided to go on a romantic date to go see the 'primitive' Eiffel Tower. You wanna go to the mall?"

"And get facials? Just kidding, just kidding!" Keely assured. "Cool your jets."

"Don't have jets. You gotta have a license to… oh, figure of speech." Phil nodded, embarrassed.

--

Keely rolled her eyes. The school council was endlessly coming up with more and more ideas to embarrass her, and this new dance was the worst. It was a classic guys-ask-girls dance, but it was a costume party. "God, I hate costumes," Keely muttered.

"Why?" said a British voice behind her. The blonde jumped, and turned around to discover that it was Via.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Jumpy about the dance?" Via asked as she pulled her books out of her locker.

Keely shook her head quickly. Too quickly. "No!" she oppressed emphatically. "No, not at all."

Via raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm."

Owen came up behind Keely. "Hey, lookin' good Keel… wanna roll with the O to the dance?"

"No, can't," she replied smoothly. She didn't see the looks Via was shooting Owen… first a surprised look, then a stop-it look, and finally a "I am GOING TO SHOOT YOU" look. Keely looked up and Via just grinned.

"Cool then," Owen said, a little scared. "Via, you wanna come with the Dawg?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Sounds fun. Cheerio, Keely!"

Phil walked up behind Keely and tapped her shoulder. She jumped again.

"You spaz," Phil said affectionately. "Wanna come with me to the dance?"

"Sure," she chirped before closing her locker. "I was thinking of going as the night sky. You should go as the daytime."

Phil snickered. "Nah, I'm going as a gadget guy. Just gonna stuff a bunch of empty future containers in my dad's tool belt and wear some nerdy clothes is all."

"Sounds nift," Keely smiled and shrugged, turning to face Phil. "Pick me up tomorrow at six!"

--

Phil and Keely walked into the gym, where the dance was being held. Sniggers rose from the crowd at Phil's costume, but he didn't care. Keely looked stunning in black and sparkles. Owen and Via trailed behind them; Via was wearing a dress that looked suspiciously like the English flag, and Owen was just wearing a suit. "Yeah, I'm not into the whole costume thing," he mumbled. "So, Differ, what's your costume?"

"Oh, I'm a gadget guy," Phil said enthusiastically, "everything in here does something." He pulled out the Wiz'rd and Keely gasped. "Oh, don't worry," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Dad showed me how to set it to just shoot light beams instead of actually _do_ stuff." Keely nodded, in obvious relief, and Phil pushed a button. A blue ray of light, just like the one he had been evaporating paper with, shot straight at Owen.

"Sweet!" Owen murmured in approval. "What else can you do?"

Phil pointed the Wiz'rd at Keely. "I can make Keel sparkle!" He pushed another button, and a silvery light leapt out and hit Keely's costume. The glitter reflected it like crazy, and she looked like a disco ball. Via's chin dropped, and Owen's did too, and both of them shielded their eyes before the light could get them straight on. Phil smiled, soaking up the attention. He squinted when Keely moved and the glitter reflected the lights back into his eyes.

"Phil, turn that off! It's killer!" Keely moaned, and Phil obliged.

"Sorry."

--

Via and Keely were perched on a table. Keely was swinging her legs, and she looked awfully uncomfortable. Her face was squenched up in an unhappy frown, and she kept rocking back and forth.

"Keely, are you okay?" Via asked, concerned.

"I have to tell someone, Vee!" Keely whispered furiously. "Follow me." She grabbed Via's arm, pulled her off the table, and out of the gym. They were in the hallway, finally.

Via yanked her arm out of Keely's grasp. "What is up with you?"

"Via," Keely took a deep breath and began, "I'm in love with Phil."

"And am I supposed to be… I don't know, surprised by this _revelation?_" There was a hint of sarcasm in the brunette's voice, and Keely looked miffed. "No, seriously, Keely," she apologized. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at him when he walks by? How you denied Owen his dance invitation but were oh-so-excited when Phil asked you?"

"I thought you were gone!" Keely interrupted.

Via held up a hand. "Please. I had to hear it for myself. I just stood behind the corner. Anyways, especially the way you asked Phil to the ladies' choice dance? 'It's complicated?' Seriously, Keely! How stupid do you think I am? Of course you like Phil."

"I don't like him. I _love_ him. They're very different, Via," Keely scoffed.

Via rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine, _love_. Whatever. Anyways…"

Keely grabbed for Via's collar and pulled her up close to her face. "Don't you _dare_ undermine my love for Phil Diffy."

"Okay, okay!" Via held her hands up. Keely let go. "Love. You love him." Keely nodded, satisfied. "The thing is, _why won't you do anything about it_?" Via whispered fiercely.

"I… I'm too afraid," Keely responded honestly. "I don't want to ruin…"

--

"What we already have," Phil muttered to himself. "Asking her out would just ruin everything."

"Who, big Differ?" Owen popped up behind Phil, nosy and obnoxious as ever.

"Keely," Phil answered simply with hardly a second of hesitation. "I love her."

Owen held his hands up. "Whoa there Diff," he lowered his eyebrows. "Don't talk to me about this stuff. I can get like, but love? That's too far out there."

Phil sighed, rolling his shoulders back. "I mean, I really, really do. But I just can't do anything about it. As you probably heard me say, I don't want to ruin what we already have. By the way, lose the tie. Not attractive." He walked off, presumably to the punch table.

Owen looked shocked. "Hey!"

--

Via walked back into the gym, checking behind her shoulder nervously. Keely had finally let her leave, but Via was afraid she wouldn't let her get away for long. All of a sudden she crashed into something very tall and very solid. "Owen! Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She backed away and brushed herself off, straightening her ponytail.

"'S okay, Vee," Owen murmured. "Did you know that…"

"Phil loves Keely too?" Via filled in. Owen nodded.

"Yup. Wait, too?" Owen looked slightly wounded. "Does that mean Keely loves Phil?"

Via cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you look so horrified about that?"

"No reason," Owen shrugged. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you're jealous of Phil?" Via guessed.

"Not that thought," Owen shuddered.

Via rolled her eyes. "What, Owen?"

Owen rubbed his hands together. "We have some scheming to do. This has to be bigger than the football-player-stuffed-closet idea. This has to be a major scam."

--

"Hey Keely," Via came up behind her friend.

"Oh!" Keely cried, startled. "I didn't hear you back there."

Via smiled. "That's okay. Listen, my sister got in a car accident."

"That's awful!"

"No, she'll be okay, I think. However, I don't have a license yet, and I need someone to drive me. Owen's going to take me home."

"I'll take you, Vee."

Via tried to hold her smile. This was going to be a lot harder than they had first thought. "No, it's okay. He's already agreed, and besides, it would be stupid for you to leave your date alone."

"Yeah, I guess," Keely shrugged. "Good luck, Vee."

Via nodded and waved before walking down the hallway and out the doors.

Keely walked nervously back into the gym, where she saw crowds of people amassing around a beam of red light. _Phil. Figures._ Irritated, she pushed through the crowds and saw Phil in the middle. Their eyes met, and he was the first to look away. Keely grabbed him and pulled him out of the circle, and they went and sat on a table. "Phil, I think you had better put that away. You don't want anyone questioning its origins," she said, pointing to the Wiz'rd.

Phil pulled it towards him. "Don't tell me what to do." Keely looked rather injured by this comment, and she would have walked away had a huge water balloon not dropped out of the sky and smashed into her head.

She screamed. Phil looked shocked as she started babbling a string of, well, he wasn't really sure what she was saying, but he knew it was definitely directed at him. He waved timidly at the crowd, and Keely grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Take me home, Phil! I want to get out of here _now!_" she screamed in his face. Slightly frightened, he obliged and led her out of the gym, holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. They stepped outside, and it was pouring rain. Keely laughed, her head tilting up and her eyes closed. "Figures."

"Figures what?"

"I'm already soaked, so it might as well rain. Hey Phil," she said in a confidential tone, "I have a question for you."

"Wh-what?" Phil asked, slightly nervous.

"I've felt funny ever since you made me 'sparkle.' Have you any idea why?"

Phil shrugged. "No clue, Dad said he made it so it wouldn't do anything."

Keely shrugged too, and sat on the wet steps. Suddenly she started laughing again. "God, Phil, I was so nervous about this dance."

"Why?"

"Because it's _you_," she answered.

"That sounds awfully rude," Phil interjected.

Keely looked shocked. "No, I mean, well…"

"Well… what?" Phil asked, handling himself well.

She didn't even want to answer. Instead she pulled her gadget guy closer and kissed him.

"I wonder why I did that," Keely mused. "Maybe because I love you."

"I know why you did _that_," Phil said with a smile. "It's because I pushed a button that, apparently, Dad forgot to disable and I hit you with a truth ray. And it hit me too."

---

**A/N: WOW, that sucked SO bad. R&R.**


End file.
